


【卜洋岳】全球变暖

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜洋岳】全球变暖

卜凡是借手机打游戏才意外发现了李振洋文件夹里的Blued。李振洋很聪明，把它放在“学习”文件夹里，和小猿搜题、有道词典、TED并肩放在一起。你必须点开文件夹，翻三页才能找见它。可巧不巧了，卜凡跟岳明辉开黑被文绉绉骂了个anoia，非要去查这个词，掘地三尺要找有道词典，翻到了Blued。

他来回划了几遍屏幕，退了出来。他甚至不敢当面去把手机还给李振洋。那天不录制，只有两节舞蹈课，李振洋在睡回笼觉。卜凡蹑手蹑脚把手机搁在桌上，回身把门合上了。

他仔细回忆，其实关于这事儿李振洋没刻意瞒着他。做模特的十男九基，不能说夸张了吧，六七成肯定是有的。李振洋敢借他手机用，除非是以为卜凡是傻子不认识不撸帝，基本已经默认卜凡知道了。

可卜凡还真的不知道。

他的神经钢筋一样粗，情窦初开都比别人晚，且开了就晾在一边，没过多计较。他除学习工作以外的闲暇都留给了游戏和ins。他哪儿能觉出来李振洋那一星半51点的暗流涌动？

这也不能赖卜凡。在北服的时候俩人其实交往不太密切，师哥师弟，虽然频繁一起走秀，老乡会上还嗷嗷地情歌对唱，但没交好到互相了解私生活的份儿上，各自也都有同龄好兄弟。更何况俩人差着两届，师弟蹦蹦哒哒到处参加社团活动的时候，师哥已经开始愁工作了，共同语言都不在一块儿，聊天也聊不深。

要说俩人真正关系近起来，还是签了公司之后。初来乍到，老乡校友自然抱团。再一个卜凡越来越大，是挺有责任心保护欲的类型，奈何老岳端着架子死要面子不给机会，小弟叛逆期贼烦别人拿他当小孩，反而李振洋倒挺会撒娇耍赖占便宜的——假借各种由头逗卜凡追着他转，刚进公司那一年，卜凡这点儿疼人的本事都花在李振洋身上了。

李振洋说，我害怕螃蟹。  
卜凡说，那你甭吃了。  
李振洋说，我想吃。  
卜凡说，滚蛋哈。  
李振洋说，你还欠我五十块钱。  
卜凡二话没说给他剥了喂到嘴里。大丈夫就是这么能屈能伸。

李振洋屁事贼多，吃土司不吃面包边，煎鸡蛋要吃单面，炒面可以搁洋葱，葱花一粒儿都不能有。卜凡都想不通挑食挑这样的人是怎么长到一米八八的。哪儿像岳明辉好养活，给啥吃啥。他跟卜凡夜里看球赛，卜凡三心二意把糖当盐撒蛋炒饭里，他也浑然不觉吃了一大盘。在最后卜凡收拾碗筷手指沾到盘子里的油，无意识舔了一口指头才发现腻了吧唧是甜的。“你这个老岳怎么回事儿。”

岳明辉摸着肚子在沙发上咕噜咕噜地吸果汁：我觉得挺好吃呀。

所以李振洋吃剩的东西常常给岳明辉和卜凡包圆儿了。岳明辉一点都不嫌，吃得还挺高兴。卜凡也因此体重总掉不下去，平白挨了许多骂。

李振洋事儿多但不太任性，反正都是阿姨做的，你不能为了自己提意见。生生憋着，吃不下去他就少吃或者不吃，还落得个自律的美名。卜凡夜里起来撒尿，看见李振洋像个小浣熊似的偷偷摸摸在冰箱缝里掏啊掏啊，才发现这位喝露水长大的哥也会饿啊。什么能生吃的黄瓜西红柿都让他整出来了。卜凡凑过去看看，大黑夜里突然接近的人影吓得李振洋快要瘫倒，卜凡撸起袖子来打开油烟机上的小灯，“我给你弄点儿吃吧。”

李振洋惊魂未定，倚着桌子浑身僵硬。卜凡在碗柜里层轻车熟路摸出包五谷道场来，烧水打蛋下面，李振洋抖着嗓子说，“不要菜包。”

“啥？”

李振洋哪怕差点被吓出眼泪来，都要坚持事儿逼到底，“菜包里有那个干葱花。”

卜凡对此颇有微词，还是从了，给他切了点萝卜丁小油菜替换。

做完了卜凡也饿，俩人凑着一只小煮锅嗦面，李振洋受不了俩人用一双筷子，“我洁癖，这上头有你的口水。”卜凡脸都皱了，“老天爷，前天点外卖你吃我辣酱鸡腿的时候怎么不嫌上面有口水。”

“我不管。”

卜凡夺他筷子，“我就是不乐意多刷一套筷子碗，要是你刷我就没二话。”

李振洋撇撇嘴，意思默认他共用筷子吃了。

 

他们的关系也就这样，止步于此。卜凡对他好，可是卜凡对谁不好呢？吃个芹菜炒肉肉多的那份都要留给弟弟吃，自己零花钱抠抠索索攒俩月给岳明辉买一寿桃生日蛋糕。他对谁不好呢？

李振洋还记得自己出院，全家出动给他收拾东西，卜凡一进病房先把桌子上药瓶给揣兜里。等要出去了李振洋才想起来问一句，哎我那开的药呢。卜凡早给他收妥了。小孩粗中有细，会照顾人呢。

做了这行就不能恋爱，李振洋知道。这个职业操守还是有的。但Blued一直没删，当个社交网络刷刷解闷儿。好几次他歪在阳台边上的沙发里看小视频，卜凡在他面前晃来晃去，偶尔瞥见了还评论一句：嚯这哥们儿大肌肉片子厉害的。 他以为卜凡知道了。这是他情商之王李振洋在揣测人心上最大的败笔。

 

卜凡自从窥见李振洋的秘密，成宿成宿睡不着觉。录到后面淘汰得差不多了，重新分配宿舍，三人间还有个退赛的，相当于他和老岳住单间。熄灯了卜凡这才试探着问岳明辉，“你对同性恋怎么看？”

岳明辉很快坐直了身子，“挺正常啊。没事凡子，这种事情没必要紧张。我会挺你的，而且你不孤独，你洋哥也……”

“我不是。”卜凡沉着脸。

岳明辉捂了一下嘴，妈的说漏了。岳明辉是聪明人，脑袋里转一转就知道前因后果了，松了口气，“哦，是你发现洋洋的事儿了，对吗？”他应该欣慰是卜凡自己发觉而不是自己说漏嘴。

“为什么你也知道？”

“洋洋和我进公司比较早呗。洋是敞亮人，知道我们以后得一块住，上来先摊牌了。我觉得日常生活不影响，能接受，他就和我当室友了。”

“为啥不跟我摊牌呢？”

岳明辉挠挠脖子，“我还以为你比我知道得早……毕竟你们还师兄弟。”

卜凡感到一种莫名的屈辱。妈了个巴子敢情真只有我是傻子。

 

从此卜凡做什么都避开李振洋，录制忙，不住一块，练习生人又多，他微妙的变化没太多人注意。等李振洋回过味儿来，他已经个把星期没见过卜凡了。好容易等到节目录完收工，回宿舍李振洋穿着睡衣趿拉着拖鞋过来串门儿。卜凡瘦了很多，整个脸颊都凹下去，黑眼圈也重，靠着阳台门举着一张小纸练rap。李振洋上来就调侃他，“哟，瘦这么狠，走T台都不用嘬腮帮子。”

卜凡抬了一下眼睛，没理他。嘴里继续嘟嘟囔囔背词。

气氛略微尴尬。岳明辉又不在屋里，没有和事佬解围，两个人干巴巴地在房间里站着，像两根电线杆子。桌上有半瓶维他命水，想也知道是卜凡偷偷顺手牵羊回来的，太尴尬了，尴尬到李振洋喉头发紧，他拧开盖子刚准备喝，卜凡突然大声把他叫住了，“这是我喝过的。”

李振洋不知道他发什么疯，“我知道，我不嫌你，我渴了给我喝一口。”

卜凡叹了一口气，“你拿回去喝吧，我也不喝了。”

李振洋很敏锐地察觉出这里头的抗拒情绪，心里有点恼火，“什么意思，嫌我啊？我缺你这一口水吗？”

卜凡不想吵架，口气一下子软下来，“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是哪个意思？”李振洋平常也不是这么较真儿的人，但这几天哪个组不是着急上火熬大夜练歌扒舞？憋着的情绪一下子就上来了。

岳明辉推门进来刚好撞见这一幕，背后先搂了一把李振洋，“洋洋来啦？”

卜凡眼睛一垂，“我困了，洋哥。你回吧。”

李振洋像条鱼一样从岳明辉腋下滑走了，摔门声音很重。

卜凡斜着眼看岳明辉，“在外边儿偷听多长时间了？”岳明辉嘿嘿地笑，“你看出来啦。”

卜凡戳他脑门子，“你说说你，我俩的事儿你跟着掺和啥，夹在中间里外不是人的，你怎么老爱吃这样的哑巴亏？”

岳明辉哼哼唧唧，“唉哟，我这不是怕你俩打起来嘛。我一听这动静不对，就赶紧推门进来了呗。你以为我爱掺和？”

“你就瞎操心的命。”

“我作为队长我肯定得为我的团队考虑……”

卜凡被他逗乐了，这是他今天头一次笑，脸皮都有点扯得慌，“说你胖你还喘上了。拉倒吧。”

 

俩人也都不提这事儿了，沉默着铺床，洗脸刷牙。盖好被子了，头冲头靠在床栏上，卜凡塞上耳机听相声，岳明辉在床头夹了个小夜灯读书。两个人都各怀心事，相声都开始从头单曲循环了，岳明辉的书也没听见翻的动静。

卜凡回头看了他一眼。委屈的，求助的小眼神。

岳明辉叹了口气，把书合上。“来吧，你过来。”

卜凡抱着枕头挤到他哥床上。岳明辉是他的心灵导师，宽心说理一套一套的，卜凡很受用。

岳明辉给他用羽绒服把枕头垫高，让他靠得更舒服。“凡子，能跟我说句实话吗？你是真的特反感这个……这个吗？”

卜凡挠了挠头，“我觉得我接受不了。”

岳明辉笑了一下，“可你知道洋洋的取向之前，也是好着呢？你是觉得性向这件事影响了你洋哥本身吗？”

“我就是……有点转不过弯儿来了。他以前也谈过女朋友啊，这怎么回事儿？”

岳明辉来劲了，看得出他也憋得慌，怕不是为了李振洋已经研究透了LGBT相关古今中外的前端成果。“我没能力去解释这是怎么一回事，我只能说谈谈我的观点啊。我倾向于相信人的性向是流动的。就比方说啊，有一个数轴，一头是同性恋，一头是异性恋，正中央算双性恋吧，其他的更小众的群体我们且不谈。我觉得人类都是随机散布在这个轴上的，假设说一个有30%的同性恋天赋和70%的异性恋天赋吧，但是在他恋爱之前，你永远没把他归结为一个同性恋或者异性恋。薛定谔的猫，你知道吧，只有当他和别人确定关系的时候，他在你眼里才坍缩成一个同性恋或者异性恋。”岳明辉两手像切西瓜似的比划，“所以，我觉得咱们都是一样的，像我，我喜欢女孩儿，你就觉得我是一个100%的异性恋吗？我为什么不会在未来爱上一个男孩儿呢？概率上，这也是有可能发生的对不对？”

卜凡捏了捏鼻梁，“你稍稍，让我捋一捋。”

岳明辉笑了，“我是不是又简单问题复杂化了？其实没有那么绕，我想说的是，咱们也都不是确凿百分百的异性恋，咱有啥资格另眼相看人家啊？”

卜凡摸着脑袋冥思苦想。他在努力使这个观点和自己的知识体系兼容。岳明辉看着他这个苦巴巴的小脸儿，有那么点于心不忍，“别想了，快睡吧。有事儿明天再说。”

这个假说在卜凡心里扎根儿了，细琢磨琢磨好像还有点道理。这个逻辑他是懂了，可是他从理智上想通了和感情上接受了完全是两码事情。他有时候也羡慕岳明辉，为什么能把理性和感性这么高度统一。

他没办法不去自作多情地回想李振洋。他喂螃蟹的时候被李振洋挨个儿吸过的手指，鬼屋里被李振洋掐紫了的胳膊，封闭训练那会儿他隔三差五的夜里起来给李振洋做宵夜，他们共用的筷子，在他的嘴巴里嘬过，又在另一个口腔里夹着面条忙活。他想着这个就脑壳疼。

他有时候也盯着岳明辉瞧。岳明辉是离他最近的已坍缩为“异性恋”态的样本，他试图找出老岳和洋洋的不一样。岳明辉对此嗤之以鼻，“你这个不行，你都没有空白对照组你观察个屁呀？”卜凡这两天真的很易怒，“研究生了不起啊？！”

虽然岳明辉很想接茬一句“sorry，研究生就是了不起。”但看卜凡那个脸色，只能捋着他的后背哄，“凡子，你不要钻牛角尖。我说谁都有可能将来喜欢上任何一个同性或者异性，没说你现在就要逼自己。放松点行吗？”

卜凡放松不了，他特难受，他难受极了。他一边接受不了李振洋的性向，一边又接受不了这个狭隘的不包容不成熟的自己。岳明辉夜夜要陪着他睡，小孩儿不容易，三观几乎要重塑了，能溺爱两天就溺爱两天吧。

 

岳明辉也顾不上和李振洋谈，每天的高强度训练和高信息量的课程已经把人榨干了，他还剩下最后0.1%的精力来哄卜凡睡觉。终于挨着挨着，挨到舞台结束，岳明辉才偷空去李振洋宿舍串了一趟，俩人在天台上蹲着，岳明辉从羽绒服里掏出两罐捂热了的奥古特。李振洋嫌得不行，“你这温了吧唧的啤酒喝着有什么劲？养生呐？”岳明辉吹吹台阶上的土一屁股坐下，“你事儿还挺多。可别提了，今天上全时买酒去，还让一小姑娘给我拍着了。我就寻思是不是明面上喝酒也不大好，不正能量，是吧，我还一路大老远棉袄里头给你揣回来。你好心当成驴肝肺。”

李振洋也没什么屁可放，安安生生喝他的温啤酒。

“你和凡子最近是咋了。”岳明辉决定还是先打探一番。

“我怎么知道咋了，一天天忙得头都找不着，我回过神儿来就这样了。”

岳明辉斟酌了一下措辞，“其实，是凡子知道你喜欢男生的事了。他就是一时有点接受不了，最近压力又大，我劝劝他，过两天就好啦。”

 

李振洋在原地愣了半晌，“他才知道？我操，他才？”

“是吧！”岳明辉苦着脸，“我以为你俩这交情他心里早该有数。你们怎么也算是同过窗。”

“不是很好使吗脑子，不上道啊这个弟。”李振洋灌了一口，“用脚趾盖儿想想也知道啊，学时尚传播的男的嘴最碎，净把八卦往全世界传播。谁是谁不是，人人心里都有底了。卜凡凡是耳屎太厚吗？我他妈还真不信他啥风言风语听不到？”

 

“你也知道，凡子吧，心思比较单纯……”

李振洋冷笑一声，“呵呵，还护着呢？他能知道Blued是干啥的你觉得他单纯到哪儿去？正儿八经铁直能知道这是干啥的软件？”

岳明辉辩白，“这个太知名了吧，刷微博的都知道。我这种钢铁直男都知道。”

“行吧，你说啥是啥。”李振洋把剩下的酒仰脖干了，回去睡觉。

“我能上你们宿舍睡一夜吗洋洋？”

“干啥？”

“我喝酒了我怕凡子闻出来。”

“你说说你吧。一天到晚的。”李振洋默许了。

 

第二天大清早卜凡挂着两个快垂到地上的眼袋满走廊找岳明辉，岳明辉披着褂子就急急出来，“行啦行啦在这儿呐！别吆喝啦别人还要睡觉。”

“我昨天没睡好。”卜凡撅着嘴。

岳明辉觉得自己衣衫不整站在外头有点丢人，拍拍他的胳膊要赶快打发他走。

但卜凡不依不饶，“你在哪儿睡的？”

“我昨天就在隔壁屋和他们说话……就睡这儿了。”

卜凡皱着眉头轻轻叹了一句：恶心。

 

正好叫李振洋开门听见。

李振洋咂摸着那句夹在门缝儿里的“恶心”，面无表情呆坐了一会儿，捡起床上的枕头恶狠狠甩在门上。没意思，没一点儿意思，像一拳头打在棉花上似的。李振洋抖着手指点了一根烟。

幸好屋里也没住其他练习生，小弟这几天一直跟着尤长靖睡。李振洋实在忍不住了。

岳明辉进来给他收拾地板上的烟灰，“不是说不能室内抽吗。”

李振洋没答，哑了嗓子吐出一口烟，“小兔崽子居然说我恶心。操。”

岳明辉安慰他，凡子不是那个意思，不是冲你。

李振洋恶狠狠地咬滤嘴，他最好不是。

 

35进20，李振洋和岳明辉出局。

他俩上泰国过滋润日子去，阳光沙滩，热带水果又大又甜便宜得像不要钱。李振洋挺喜欢和岳明辉在一块儿，李振洋想着，如果有一天，这团都黄了，他们都改行了，估计他和老岳也能逢年过节约顿酒。老岳是他们当中人生阅历最复杂的，可李振洋觉得他其实在某些方面是最单纯——比如有时候莫名其妙对人奋不顾身掏心掏肺。小弟还没成年，都知道做人留三分。他偏不，他铁了心要往火坑里跳，燎了眉毛也跳。

浪了几天，接通知，哥哥们收拾收拾准备返厂了。

秦老板去节目组探两个弟弟班，借给他们手机窝在卫生间里跟哥哥视频。岳明辉接得很快，李振洋都没有心理准备，对面的前置摄像头里俩小孩挤挤挨挨坐在马桶上，仰角让他们俩的面貌都有点失真，他听见话筒里说：“你好，老岳。”

岳明辉笑呵呵地，“你好，凡砸。”

李振洋想起来35进20的时候卜凡在台上说的那个『子洋，还有子洋，对』就想笑。哪里有人会叫他子洋啊？他又不是真的姓木。但卜凡好像入戏挺深的，好像他从一开始就只认识『木子洋』似的。

 

他们很快回国准备录节目了。公司终于有钱给置办个新家，一人一间，再也不用划三八线挤着睡。但时间紧来不及收拾，他们只参观了一圈，又坐车回小公寓过夜。

躺在那小双人床上，心里落差好大，巨憋屈。

李振洋感叹，哇，走上坡路的感觉真好。

岳明辉没搭腔。

李振洋屏住呼吸仔细听听，岳明辉蒙在被子里大喘气。嗬，又哭了。

岳明辉就这个臭毛病，死要面子。要哭坦坦荡荡哭，藏着掖着干什么，难过就是难过，哭不软弱。敏感是天赋，哭是敏锐的副产物。这是李振洋一贯的观点。

但李振洋尊重他的面子，翻过身去，插上耳机，又伸手把床头柜上的卫生纸卷拿过来搁在三八线上。兄弟做到这一步就行了。

 

天亮了岳明辉眼睛肿成桃儿，鼻尖都是红血丝，绿的饰色妆前都盖不住，叫化妆老师骂得够呛，敷着冰袋赔笑讨饶。

可能是昨晚上哭够本儿了，真到决赛岳明辉难受得要死，倒还真没流下眼泪来。

卜凡一直掐他的腿，揽着他的肩。他稍微抖一下，卜凡就伸手摩挲他的虎口，或者是后脑勺。岳明辉发觉这个星期弟弟是真的长大了，他的虚张声势开始有一点点实质性的扭转。他在和李振洋竞争安抚约岳明辉的角色，也在和李英超争着瓜分岳明辉的安慰和宠爱。李振也并不想争。专心哄着小弟，原地退出竞技。

到舞台上卜凡还是没撑住，在最后一排低着头嚎啕大哭。岳明辉站在前排，没有去看他。李振洋明白，岳明辉是在用他的方式给卜凡“留面子”，但李振洋清楚，卜凡是不爱这个面儿的，他哭的时候，你得抱抱他，哄哄他。他对宠爱的渴求比对面子更甚。

李振洋扭头去看卜凡。

他心头发软。

他凡弟弟19岁第一次走国际大秀，在后台穿坏了裤子，吓得吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，眼影都糊了。秀场里一秒钟都是命，李振洋快速把自己的同色裤子脱下来给他搭上，湿巾瞬间卸掉眼影，把孩子往舞台上一推。

那时候青涩的妹妹头的卜凡凡就这样犟撑了一轮，回国的路上一直叨叨，这回得罪人我是不是完蛋这辈子都走不了蓝血了。

李振洋哈哈大笑，这才哪儿跟哪儿。路长着呢。

卜凡撇撇嘴又要哭，你咋回事儿我心里这难受的，你还嘎嘎笑？

 

现在他是22岁的大孩子了，可哭得比19岁那回还要惨，惨多了。

太惨了。李振洋想，连张卫生纸都没有，居然拿袖子擦，好埋汰。

他收回视线，牵紧了嗷嗷哭的小弟。得了，这儿有个哭得更惨的。

 

大厂四个月就像一场梦。世外桃源一般的美梦。那是他们追梦的模拟考，他们独立排名，各自为战。等出厂了，四个人才真正重组为一个集体。潮水退去，露出来坑坑洼洼的陆地。并行的肩膀和肩膀之间的空档在大厂里被热热闹闹的人群填满，等人都散了才发现那些是愈合不了的缝隙。

李振洋本来不想把卜凡的过激反应放在眼里，他明白这种事接纳起来需要时间，他愿意给。一天两天，十天半个月，不论想得通想不通，这个团都锁死了，就算硌得慌也得抱在一起。想通了以后的日子比想不通要舒服点。

卜凡在家做什么都要避开李振洋，吃饭都要和他隔开。李振洋脸色特难看，岳明辉夹在他和卜凡之间埋头苦吃，眼都不敢抬。菜只有一盆，酸菜白肉，菜多肉少，以前就这俩人筷子在盆里打架打最凶，现在一个个跟偷着吃菜似的，夹一口就跑。

吵架，是真没吵过。可卜凡跟李振洋就算在室内错身而过都像两块燧石，空气里刺刺啦啦带火花。李英超问，岳岳妈妈，他们怎么了？岳明辉也不知道怎么解释，翘着脚瘫在沙发里，“你俩哥闹别扭呢，你去哄哄。”

李英超拆了一支棒棒糖给卜凡吃，转头又拆了一支一模一样的给李振洋，“你能不能原谅我凡哥哥了？能别生他气了吗？我给你糖吃。”李振洋用舌头把糖拨到一边，腮帮子都撑得鼓起来。他摸摸小弟的头发，嘬着甜水儿含含糊糊地说，“我们没生气。乖，找你岳叔去。”

卜凡从旁边过，摸摸索索在桌上找水喝，这糖太劣了，齁得嗓子眼儿疼。找了半瓶矿泉水咕嘟咕嘟灌两口，岳明辉急了，“哎……那是洋洋喝剩的……”卜凡腮帮子里还存着水，鼓着嘴巴不可置信地看着岳明辉。李振洋也抬起头来看他，眼神鄙夷又有两分戏谑的。

卜凡脸色一变，一歪头吐在花盆里。

 

李振洋下一秒抬脚把茶几踹翻了。玻璃茶几连带上面的被子稀里哗啦全碎了。

 

“操你妈卜凡。你有意思没有？多大点儿事儿你他妈娘们儿一样唧唧歪歪一个多月了！”

 

李英超去拉他的袖子，洋哥，洋哥不要。

卜凡腾地站起来，“你有病吧？”

李振洋翻着白眼长出一口气，“老岳，你把小超带走。”

李振洋还光着脚，玻璃碴子在他脚下亮晶晶地铺着。小弟当即就哭了，哥哥别打架！

岳明辉连拖带抱把小孩儿弄出去。他开着车把超儿放到公司，交待给老师看着。“我回去看看你俩哥哥，晚饭来接你，好吗？”

 

岳明辉经常做类似的噩梦，诸如他一回家拧开门，家里一地狼藉，两个痛苦的困兽各占一隅。李振洋揪起背心的下摆来擦嘴唇上的鼻血，卜凡的脑袋上破了一个大口子，猩红浓稠的液体汩汩在淌，孩子跟傻了似的，只知道伸手接，瞪着大眼睛看着房间另一端的李振洋。每次吓得岳明辉浑身冷汗地惊醒。

其实理智想想这俩人不会打起来的。都是靠脸吃饭的，有多天大的仇要互相砸饭碗？不至于。

回到家里只有李振洋，除了那个踹翻了的茶几，屋里没有什么搏斗痕迹。岳明辉也没敢多问，伸手要去扫地。李振洋拉住他，“哎，别动。我叫了钟点工，一会儿就到。” 岳明辉挨着他在沙发上坐下。“你俩吵架了？”

“没吵。”李振洋嘴角还挂着笑，眼睛没挪开手机里的搞笑视频。

岳明辉稍稍放下心，却不知道这才是李振洋和卜凡旷日持久的冷战的开始。

 

他们的战争滴水不漏。这事儿从来没有人说开过。一切像是恢复如初，但又好像缺点什么。卜凡的回避不露声色，嘻嘻哈哈地游开，让人摸不到把柄。岳明辉当面点他，“你和你洋哥吵架了？”卜凡还挺无辜，“我咋啦？没有啊，我俩不就一直这样。”岳明辉盯着他的眼睛试图寻找一点点心虚的蛛丝马迹，卜凡居然也回瞪他。

卜凡的生日有场极为劣质的直播，当着镜头的面儿和分食一个齁甜的翻糖蛋糕，老岳一勺、小弟一勺、洋洋一勺。他直戳戳地把勺子举到李振洋嘴边，李振洋勉强含下来——尼玛那是前面三个人舔过的勺子。那蛋糕真的挺难吃，色素和糖精的味儿在口腔里赖着不走。至少他表面功夫做全乎了。

他们四个照样插科打诨的，卜凡和岳明辉黏黏糊糊，李振洋和李英超腻腻歪歪，李英超胆子大了还敢挤兑两句老岳，卜凡一如既往是吹弟狂魔，李振洋跟岳明辉自打泰国回来感情持续升温——坤音四子照常营业。没太有人注意卜凡和李振洋之间的沉默，震耳欲聋的沉默。

说实在话，李振洋也疲了。他们通告越来越多，接了代言、广告、时尚杂志、访谈、综艺，他能躺在沙发上刷小视频的时间越来越少，索性直接卸载了Blued。

甭说他俩，回到家里谁跟谁都不想多说一句话，刷牙洗澡上床一沾枕头就睡着。

 

李振洋是从什么时候开始软化的？他也说不清。

大概是某个周末工作人员捎来一小箱山东大樱桃，卜凡一边洗，岳明辉和李英超一边吃，李振洋不愿意往上凑，隔着厨房门听见卜凡小声说，老岳你别吃了，给李振洋留一点。

又好像要再早些，早到节目组后台订外卖，卜凡整个人困得眼睛都睁不开。老岳和小弟早就化好妆出去吃了，留下两份已经泡坨了的担担面。李振洋从镜子里看着他把两份都拆开，看了看，挑了一碗端走了，留下那份没葱花的。

也许还有更早的，从他踹翻了茶几那天，俩人不欢而散。卜凡抿着嘴一句都没犟，由着李振洋骂完，背着小包出门了。下午回来，在客厅桌上给他丢了一管红霉素软膏。

 

一切自然得好像这个小孩从来没记过仇。

520是个好日子，有那么多爱他们的人涌来，他们好青涩哦，借由游戏在台上笨拙地击掌。

唱跳让人血脉贲张，内啡肽和肾上腺素有一瞬间烧穿过坚冰。

四个人抱在一起，李振洋在超儿背后伸手搭上卜凡的手背，轻轻搭着，迟疑了一秒，卜凡浅浅打开手掌，握住了他的两个指节。

 

他们尴尬了太久了，像积年不和的一对兄弟，习惯不了亲密，倒也从来没想过要就此分离。


End file.
